warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Wirbelsturm
Hey! Herzlich Willkommen auf meinem Profil. Ich freue mich immer über Besuch und wenn du schon mal hier bist und mich stalkst, hinterlass mir doch eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Viel Spaß auf meiner Seite! Wenn du mehr über mich wissen willst, geht es unten weiter. S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 11:26, 25. Jun. 2014 (UTC) '''Ich bin... Veggie *0* Go Veggie! meistens fröhlich, hilfsbereit und ein kleines bisschen verrückt *aber erst seit ich meine besten Icy und Darcy kenne :3* Halbdeutsche, halbniederländerin rothaarig und habe grüne Augen Ich liebe... meine besten Freunde und meine Familie (sowas ist ja klar) und meine Freunde hier *O* *troll* <3 <3 Meine Chat-Sisses Smaragdbeere und Silberflug TIERE FOREVER :'DDDD *O* (: am meisten Wölfe und Delfine und meine Haustiere *O* Pudding, gar nicht sooooo sehr, wie alle denken, aber trotzdem MEIN Pudding :3 die Farbe grün :D diese Filme und Bücher: Divergent, Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Der Hobbit, Die Edelstein-Triologie, Night School, Shadow Falls Camp, Herr der Ringe, Fluch der Karibik, Warrior Cats und noch viel mehr *-* Theo James KLAROLINE noch viel mehr Merke dir... MEIN Pudding und MEIN grün!!! Achtung: Ich habe die nächsten Sätze von Smaragdbeere "geklaut" (natürlich mit Erlaubnis hehe), die Antworten stammen allerdings von mir. … ein Monat: Juni … eine Jahreszeit: Sommer … ein Wochentag: Freitag … eine Tageszeit: 11 Uhr/ 23 Uhr … ein Planet: Merkur … ein Meerestier: Delfin … ein Tier: Wolf oder Schneeleopard … eine Richtung: Westen … eine Zahl: 16 … ein Kleidungsstück: Top … ein Schmuckstück:Ohrringe (mit grünem Stein)/ Kette (mit grünem Stein) … eine Blume oder eine Pflanze: Fleischfressende Pflanze … eine Flüssigkeit: Wasser, aber MIT Sprudel … ein Baum: Kiefer ... ein Edelstein: Smaragd (MEIN Smaragd, weil GRÜN) … ein Vogel: Nymphensittich/ Adler/ Papagei/ Falke … ein Möbelstück: Bett … ein Wetter: Sturm … ein mythisches Wesen: Vampir/ Hexe (siehe TBM) … eine Farbe: GRÜN … ein Element: Luft (siehe TBM) … ein Köperteil: Auge … ein Schulfach: Sport, Kunst, Musik oder Bio (aber am besten Sport oder Kunst) … ein Gegenstand: Kühlschrank … ein Körpergefühl: Freude … eine Eissorte: Ki-Ba und Kiwi (Standart bei mir) … ein Nachtisch: PUDDING … ein Land: Niederlande :3 … eine Stadt: /Mein Kaff/ - City … Eine Person: ööhh... Aussehen: rotbraune Kätzin mit ungewöhnlich grünen Augen und einer weißen Pfote, buschiger Schwanz. Junges: Wirbeljunges (Whirlkit) Schüler: Wirbelpfote (Whirlpaw) Krieger: Wirbelsturm (Whirlstorm) Denkt sie euch einfach ein kleines bisschen oranger xD und mit einem buschigen Schwanz... User.Wirbelsturm.new.byLicht.png User.Wirbelsturm.byLicht.png Danke, Lichi, für diese tollen Bilder! Hier stehen Dinge, die ich versuche in der nächsten Zeit zuerfüllen (sie betreffen natürlich dieses Wiki): *Den Artikel des FlussClans zur ersten Staffel bearbeiten *Artikel der Lieblingscharaktere bearbeiten (Squirrel, Dove, Sand, Fox, Storm) *Profil (like my Chat-Sis) bearbeiten *Für ein paar meiner Freunde einfach mal ein Bild malen *-* #Squirrel #Dove #Sand #Ice #Cinder und Cinder #Lion #Fox #Storm #Sorrel #Fire #White #Jay #Feather #Bramble #Crow #Poppy #Leaf #Holly Und noch ein paar andere.....! Die Liste ist leider nicht ganz aktuell... Feather x Crow '- Einfach toll, wie süß Crow zu Feather ist :3 'Squirrel x Storm '- Das wäre so toll gewesen *-* 'Squirrel x Bramble '- Mit Storm wäre zwar besser gewesen, aber so ist auch total aww *.* 'Sorrel x Farn '- Episch <3 'Honey x Berry '- Okay, Poppy ist auch süß, aber nicht so... 'Heather x Lion '- Man das war so süß >.< und jetzt... NÖ! 'Whirl 'x Fox '- Das hat was xD ^-^ * * Warrior Cats Wiki * http://de.warrior-cats-mit-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_mit_rpg_Wiki (Warrior Cats mit rpg Wiki) * http://de.rpg-mit-langeweile.wikia.com/wiki/Rpg_mit_langeweile_Wiki (Rpg mit langeweile Wiki) * http://de.die-geheimnisvollen-steine.wikia.com/wiki/Die_Geheimnisvollen_Steine_Wiki (Die Geheimnisvollen Steine Wiki) * Legende der Wächter Wiki * Das Edelstein-Triologie Wiki * http://de.phantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Phantasia_Wiki?&cb=2673 (Phantasia Wiki) * http://de.warriorrpgred.wikia.com/wiki/Heidepfote (Warriorrpgred Wiki) * http://de.animallive.wikia.com/wiki/AnimalLive_Wiki (Animallive Wiki) * http://de.tier-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/W%C3%BCst (Tier RPG Wiki) * http://de.dirty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons (Smileys) * http://de.warrior-cats-fails.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Fails_Wiki (Warrior Cats Fails Wiki) * http://de.wolf-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_RPG_Wiki (Wolf RPG Wiki) * http://de.shadow-falls-camp.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Falls_Camp_Wiki (Shadow Falls Camp) * http://de.vampire-diaries-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire%20Diaries%20RPG%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 (Vampire Diaries RPG Wiki) * http://de.jack-sparrow-fan.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_Sparrow_Fan_Wiki (Jack Sparrow Fan Wiki) * http://de.troll.wikia.com/wiki/Troll_Wiki (Troll Wiki) * http://de.warrior-cats-free-fantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Free_Fantasy_Wiki (Warrior Cats Free Fantasy Wiki) * Night School Wiki * Die Bestimmung Wiki ~Unvollständig~ Für Wirböl xc -x3 .png|Von HollyMoon|linktext=Meine tolle Nudel, die ich so sehr vermisse <3 User.Wirbelsturm.new.byLicht.png|Von Lichtung wo kleines Blatt weht|linktext=Danke, für diese hübsche Wirbel User.Wirbelsturm.byLicht.png|Von Lichtung wo kleines Blatt weht|linktext=Danke, diese Wirbelsturm ist auch echt toll <3 Für Wirbööööööööööööööööölchen x3.png|Von HollyMoon|linktext=Beste Katzen-Zeichnerin, die ich kenne *-* Seepfote.png|Von Himbeerduft|linktext=Eig nur fürs RPG gedacht, aber wayne :D 2157.png|Von Staubflug|linktext=Ja, wir alle lieben Sturm c: Für Wirbi ostern .png|Von Smaragdbeere|linktext=<3 Happy Easter <3 Easter time.jpg|Von Drachenherz 2|linktext=Fröhliche Ostern :D <3 Eichhornschweif für Wirbel.png|Von ZillaFan89|linktext=Eichhornschweif *_* Für Wirbeli by Traumschwinge.png|Von Traumschwinge|linktext=Oh mein Gott, das ist echt hübsch *.* Wirbel b-day.jpg|Von Blitzstreif|linktext=Dankeschön <3 Stormy by Traumschwinge.png|Von Traumschwinge|linktext=Dankee *-* <3 'Tigerblüte - Torfli/ Torf '- Du gehörst eig schon immer zu meinen besten Freunden! *.* <3 'Smaragdbeere - Maisii/ Mais /Maisili '- Du und Sibbi, ihr seid einfach meine Chat-Sis' und das bleibt auch so *-* Ihr seid die besten!!<3 'Brombeerschweif - Bromi/ Bramble/ Bramblechen '- Du hilfst mir immer, wenn ich in Schwierigkeiten bin! Dich muss man einfach lieb haben<3 'Grünfell - Green '- Du bist einfach Green und das ist toll<3 'Braunflug - Brownie/ Braun '- *-* 42 mins *0* <3 'Silberflug - Sibbi/ Sib '- Du und Mais, ihr seid meine Chat-Sis' und deswegen <3!!! 'HollyMoon - Holly/ Holley '- Ich kenn dich schon ewig und kp... ich hab dich einfach lieb!<3 'Blutklaue - Bloody/ Coggi '- Du bist so eine tolle Freundin! Immer so lustig drauf!<3 'Himbeerpelz - Raspy/ Himmi '- Du bist sooo toll *-* Mein Puddingbaum :3 <3 'Eichhornstern - The Eiche/ Eichöö '- Jij been mijn nederlandse brudje<3 (ichhoffesowirdsgeschrieben ^-^) 'Streifenpelz101 - Streifi/ Stripe/ Streifichen '- Du bist nett und lustig <3 'Whisper x3 - Krallö/ Milchshake '- Wir kennen uns schon solange und ich vermisse dich ;( <3 'Wasserglanz - Shiny/ Shine '- Du bist so toll *-* Schön, dass es dich gibt!<3 'Korallenstern - Koralli '- Ich hab dich lieb <3 Kili forever ^-^ 'Drachenherz 2 - Drachö '- Du bist nett und lustig<3 'Pilzkralle - Pilz/ Funghi '- Du bist lustig und einfach toll :D <3 'Staubflug - Staubi/ Staubichen/ Staubiimausii *~* '- Sowieso die beste *~*<3 'Schneeflügel - Snowii '- Was soll ich dazu sagen? *0000* <3 'Zilla-Fan89 - Zilla '- Du bist einfach nett und cool :'D außerdem werder bremen *-* <3 'Silberregen88 - Rainy '- Du bist super! <3 'Luchsohr - Luchsey '- Hab dich lieb *-* <3 'WINTERSTURM - Winterchen/ Winter/ Winterli/ Winterstürmchen '- Du bist nett und lustig <3 ich hab dich lieb <3 'Zweigkralle - Zweigey/ Zweigy '- Du bist immer offen für alles! <3 'Gänseblumennase - Daisy '- Du kommst mal wieder *_* <3 'Traumschwinge - Traumi '- Nett, schlau, lustig.... Einfach super! <3 'Eismeer - Icy/ Colca '- Ich hab dich so lieb<3 Du bist einfach die beste also wayne <3 'Flammenfrost - Flammi/ Darcy/ Sunny '- FOREVER IN LOVE <3 du bist eben sooo hamma toll... ich glaub, weil der Bizeps von Salat schrumpft, also iss TOFU-Rumpsteaks! :3 <3 'Krähenstern - Krähe/ Krähö '- Du isst immer meinen Pudding, trotzdem bist du toll<3 'Sternenhagel - Nougatschnitte '- Ich feier dich einfach, Nougatschnitte!<3 'Himmelsschwinge - Sprenvi '- Du bist so, wie du bist! Das ist toll <3 'Jaguarkralle - Jogi '- Nett und freundlich <3 'Blitzstreif - Flashy '- Wie die Alten :3 <3 'Wildsturm - Wildito '- Du bist lustig <3 ~Unvollständig~ Sorry, wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe oder jemand auch gerne draufstehen würde, einfach Bescheid sagen c: Danke an alle meine Freunde, die ich hier kennengelernt habe<3 aber hier wollte ich mich hauptsächlich bei denen bedanken, die nicht mehr in den Chat kommen... Ihr seid so toll und jedes mal wenn jmd geht, den ich ins Herz geschlossen habe, ist das sehr traurig ;( ich liste hier jz niemanden auf, weil es bei jedem traurig ist. Manche kannte ich gar nicht wirklich, aber manche waren meine besten Freunde hier. Euch werde ich nie vergessen<3 Wirbel Tornando Wirbelinchen Wirbeli Windy Sky Stormy Linchen Urmel Wurm Sturmkuchen Wirbeloo Zwirbelwirbel Wirbelstürmchen STORMYSCHATZIMAUSIII *000* Wirbelito Tomado PUDDING (*______* mein Pudding >:() DaNkE, dAsS dU aUf MeInEr SeItE wArSt! Lg WiRbElStuRm